Valentine's day special!
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Love is in the air at Jasper park! And today is the day Humphrey expresses his love to Kate, will he convince Kate that his love is true? Or will he fail and go into deep depression? Find out now! (One Shot? I believe, I am not too sure I am still new to a lot of things here.)


**Hey everybody!****Ｉ****know I am seriously late on this, but here is the Valentine's day special story I was supposed to post Valentine's day, but I ended up going with cousins for a getaway from my hous****e****. Which I totally forgot I had to write this. xD **

**But anyway here It is****! I hope you all enjoy this Valentine's day short story! I think this is called a One Shot? I am not sure, I am still new to a lot of things here… :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**It is Valentine's day in Jasper! Love is in the air! Kisses and hugs everywhere! Heartwarming sensations everywhere along the pack, all except some few lucky who either spend it alone or neglected by there true loves, and one of them is our favorite fun-loving Omega, Humphrey… Will he win Kate's heart? Or will he fall in a deep depression on the day of love? Find out now! **

HUMPHREYS POV (As a young adult)

"I get Kate's flowers eagerly trying to hurry and show them too her, hoping she likes them and if I am lucky, me… Who am I kidding, I am just an Omega and I am a nobody… But I can't keep thinking like this! I have too stay positive to impress her! I've really loved Kate for a long time growing up, I have always wanted her to be mine and Me to be hers… Now is the day I finally tell her my true feelings for her! I've seen it in her eyes, I know she likes me back, but I am too afraid to tell her, but I know today is the day!" I say to myself gathering multiple-colored flowers from the fields

"I put them in my mouth and I rush off too Kate"

"I then run into my Pack brother Shakey and his girlfriend Reba"

"Hi Reba!... Shakey!..." I say in between breaths

"Humphrey? Are you alright man?" Shakey asks

"Yeah, just need to get these to Kate…" I say smiling

"Awww! Isn't that soo cute?" Reba says about the flowers and my eagerness to get them to her

"Well! What are you waiting for? Hurry! ¡Vámonos!" He shouts

"I raise one ear and run off"

REBAS POV

"What the heck does that mean?" I ask Shakey

"It means "Let's go!" in Spanish…" He says smiling

"Ohh…" I say

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start to see Kate, walking with her sister Lilly"

"KATE!" I shout

"Humphrey?" She asks

"I slow down right in front of her and I drop the flowers in front of her"

"I picked them! Just for you! I knew you even like to put these in your hair, so I got you them!" I say smiling and wagging my tail

"Awww… Humphrey, you are so sweet… But…" Kate says softly

"But what?" I say flattening my ears

"Me… That's what's "But"!" Garth says walking out of nowhere

"Garth?" I ask Kate

"She puts her head down"

"Yeah! She likes me Omega… So why don't you scram?!" Garth shouts at me

"I start to whimper and walk away"

"GARTH!" Lilly shouts

"You didn't have to be like that jerk!" Kate shouts pushing him away

"He's an Omega!" Garth shouts

"Yeah! So are you!" Kate shouts

"HUMPHREY!" Kate shouts

-Bruno Mars It will Rain plays-

"Humphrey…" She says getting closer

"Out of all wolves… You pick him…" I say softly

"I am sorry, I didn't know that side of him…" Kate says softly

"I love the flowers and thank you for thinking of me…" She says kissing my cheek

"Don't take it too rough… Okay?" Kate says smiling

"I need to be alone…" I say walking away

"I start walking away with tears sliding down my face with a sadness that she had picked Garth over any other Guy in this park"

"I start walking towards my den"

KATES POV

"What is wrong with you! You know he can't stand up to you!" I hear my sister shouting at Garth

"Doing that didn't make me think of you any better Garth!" I shout

"You know! I thought you were a really nice person! I thought you would be respectful about this! But no! You are a jerk! I am through with you!" I shout

"I look at Garth who looks dumbfounded by what he did and what he caused between Humphrey, Him and I"

"I start running after Humphrey, knowing my true feelings for him, knowing that if I am his, he will always be here for me and hold me and love me and make me feel special… I now know I love him more than anything in this world! More than Garth and any other wolf in Jasper!" I say to myself

HUMPHREYS POV

"HUMPHREY!" I hear Kate in the distance

"I turn to my right and I see her running towards me"

"I walk inside my den trying to avoid her"

"Humphrey!" I hear her entering the den

"What do you want?" I ask

"Humphrey!" She says walking up to me

"Humphrey! I love you… I feeling realized I love you! I figured it out! I have feelings for you! I am sorry for saying no to you…" Kate says nuzzling me

"I love you too, Kate…" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"I kiss her passionately and we both fall on the floor kissing each other"

"She then gets on top of me and kisses me"

"I love you, Humphrey…" She says smiling resting her head on my chest

"I love you too, Kate…" I say rubbing her head kissing her forehead

"We then fall asleep together in each others arms… Happier than we ever could be, knowing the love of my life is now in my arms, I told myself Kate would love me today and it did… I could never be happier in my life that she Is now mine…" I say in my head smiling at her

KATES POV

"I fell asleep in his arms knowing that I am his, makes me the happiest girl in The World… I told myself I would love him oneday… I couldn't be happier knowing that he is mine…" I say in my head looking at him smiling

**Later that day**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Me and Kate find Garth"

"Hey…" I say to Garth

"Hey…" He says to me

"Look, I am sorry for the way I acted… I just thought it would impress her, I had no idea she knew you…" He says

"It's alright man…"I say patting his back

"You two deserve each other and I was wrong…" Garth says

"I then see Lilly sitting down by herself in the distance"

"You know what, Garth?" Kate says

"Why don't you go to my sister?" Kate says smiling at me as I smile back at her

"She seems like a very nice girl…" I say smiling

"I then see Lilly looking over here blushing looking at Garth"

"I will…" Garth says smiling walking over to her

"Best Valentine's day ever…" Kate says resting her head on my shoulder

"Yes it is…" I say kissing her as we walk off towards the meadows"

"I could never be happier…" I say smiling at Kate

-Song ends-

(End of Story)

**So I hope you all enjoyed my Valentine's day special story! I've always wanted to do one of these! :D**

**So leave your thoughts in the reviews! And if this story is what I expect it to be. I just might write more Holiday specials! :D **

**And further more! **

**Have a great day! :D**


End file.
